Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a communication program, a facsimile device, and a communication system.
Description of the Related Art
A technique has been known that is for a management device to store and to manage communicated facsimile data.
For example, a technique has been known that is for a management device to sort sets of facsimile data that are to be forwarded to corresponding departments, depending on contents of the received facsimile data (cf. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-236081), for example).